


Absolution

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has a near-death experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



_Pain seared through him, a fire in his very veins. He set his jaw against it, though it threatened to consume him._

* * *

"Snake venom, yes, but does anyone know what kind of snake it was? Even a guess?" The medi-wizard's voice was harsh with tension.

Minerva shook her head, her eyes fixed on Snape. The seizures were growing weaker, but not because he was recovering; rather his bodily strength was ebbing fast. "What's that he's saying?"

They both leaned closer and strained to hear.

* * *

_He blinked, and saw Dumbledore before him._

_"But you're dead."_

_"If you say so," Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling in just the irritating way they always had done. "Lemon sherbet?" He held out a tin, and when Severus shook his head, shrugged and put it down again. "Pay attention, Severus. This is important."_

_"What?"_

_"Your reason to live. Assuming, that is, that you_ intend _to live. Do you?"_

_It was an oddly painful thought. Why should he? Life had never held much of either pleasure or hope for him._

_"Is there nothing left that you wish to do, no one you wish to see again?" inquired Dumbledore._

_A face flashed into his mind._

* * *

"Send for Harry Potter. Now," Minerva's command had behind it the authority of years of experience as deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, and the orderly bowed involuntarily and hurried off.

Harry had only been as far as St Mungo's waiting room, and moments later came skidding in. "What is it?"

"Professor Snape has been asking for you." Minerva's eyes were filled with tears, and she blinked them away furiously. "He's not fully conscious, indeed it seems unlikely he will pull through, but if your presence can bring him any relief..."

"I understand." Contrary emotions roiled within Harry as he went over to the bed and picked up Snape's hand, bony and so cold it was almost waxen to the touch. "I'm here, Professor."

* * *

_"You see? That wasn't so very difficult." Satisfaction practically oozed out of Dumbledore._

_"_ You _wouldn't know. Besides, what's the point?"_

_"The_ point _, my dear Severus, is that you now have the opportunity to shape your own future once again; an opportunity that you relinquished over twenty years ago when you first chose to follow poor Tom Riddle."_

_"But what if... Potter and the Weasley girl..."_

_"You might be surprised. The question is really whether you're willing to try." Dumbledore looked stern. "Are you?"_

_Severus summoned all his courage. "Yes."_

* * *

"I think that antivenin worked," said the medi-wizard in tones of awe. "The tremors have stopped." He picked up the hand that Harry wasn't holding and took Snape's pulse. "His vital signs are returning to normal."

"Thank Merlin," said Minerva, her voice breaking. "Harry, you can leave him to sleep now, I think."

"No, I'll stay here for a little while longer," said Harry, hitching the chair a little closer to Snape's bed. He wasn't certain if he'd heard Snape's mutterings correctly, and he guessed that the only way he would find out would be if he were present when Snape first woke, before he could bridle his tongue. "Doctor, is it all right if I stay?"

"Yes, if you wish."

Within a few minutes the room was empty but for Harry and Snape. Harry watched the faint rise and fall of the sheet as Snape breathed, and waited. He had nearly dozed off himself when Snape croaked, his incredulity plain to be heard, "Harry?"

"Let me get you a drink of water."

Harry held the glass as Snape swallowed, his dark eyes never leaving Harry's own green ones.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was still rusty.

"You were asking for me, so I came." Harry took a deep breath. "You of all people must know I'm not lying."

"No," Snape agreed. "No, you're not." He didn't dare probe more deeply, not yet. The realization that Harry could have forgiven him was enough, a sweetness to almost counterbalance the bitter knowledge that he must still forgive himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For cruisedirector, a gift from gblvr.


End file.
